


The End Of Supernatural

by LoverOfAllArts24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Major Character Injury, Multiple Deaths, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfAllArts24601/pseuds/LoverOfAllArts24601
Summary: OK so this I how I want Supernatural to end because it'd be so heart wrenching and it just needs to happen. The idea Dean not letting Sam die alone was something saw on tumblr a while about everything else is from my own imagination. That's not to say nothing similar exists but I am unaware of it if it does.POV; Dean Winchester





	The End Of Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I have no knowledge of how the ending of this show will actually happen, I'm just a random fan who likes to write. Also I realize there are many flaws in this but I was just hoping to make people laugh and cry at the same time.

   "Son of a bitch!" I mumbled as best I could as I had the wind knocked out of me. I was thrown against the wooden wall of a barn. This was where me and Sam had followed our next hunt but it was stronger than we thought. This wasn't just another ghoul, or spirit this was- fuck where's Sammy.

   "Sa- Sam," I could barley get his name out as the blood started to fill my throat. I have no idea how many injuries I have but I know there was definitely some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs and god knows what else. I pulled myself off the ground just in time to see my baby brother being thrown and his body slide across the ground.

   "Sam!" I tired to yell again but my voice was against me. I stood as much as I could, using my hand to temporarily patch the hole that I had just noticed was in my lower stomach. I hobbled over to him before collapsing against the wall next to him. I used the last of my strength to pull him on to my lap, his head was laying on my thighs and he was barely conscious.

   "Sammy, please, wake up man." I felt tears sting at my eyes, he started coughing and sputtering. He turned on his side to cough all the blood out before collapsing back in my lap. 

   "Hey Dean." I looked down at my poor baby brother bleeding and slowly choking to death on his own blood.

   "God you need a fucking hair cut." I said trying to laugh as I used a shaky hand to push his hair out of his bloody face. He tried his best to smile but it turned into more of a grimace of pain.

   "God, it hurts Dean."

   "I know, Sammy."

   "And I'm so tired."

   "Me too, man." My vision edged with black and I could tell I didn't have much longer but Sammy was not about to die alone. He coughed again and I could hear the pain and see it on his face, Sammy was slipping to. I pulled the amulet off my neck that I always wore and layer it on his chest.

    "Wh-"

   "I think you need it more than I do right now." He chocked on a sob lifting a hand to grab the necklace. I pressed harder on the wound that was still pooling blood around us. We just sat there, waiting for the inevitable when I heard him chock trying to say some thing, I barley caught it but I made out the words 'I'm scared'.

   "Shuuu, Sammy, it's gonna be OK, because I'm your big brother, and I won't let anything happen to you." I was sobbing now, tears stained my face and we're falling down my face faster than the blood from a head wound I'd just noticed.

   "Night Dean." He said barley audible as he chocked a few more time before finally falling silent.

   "Night, Sammy," I said leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll see ya in a bit." 

   I let the pressure off my stomach so I'd bleed out. I lay my head back against the wall I was laying against just holding my brother knowing this time he wasn't coming back. I was gonna go to a crossroad and make a deal, I wasn't gonna perform some ritual I couldn't sell my soul for his, this was the end. Finally I'd blacked out and before I knew it I didn't feel the pain and a wave of relief washed over me. I didn't feel the pain of my many injuries, I didn't feel the pain of loosing my brother or the pain of being a failure and not saving him, I just felt relief.

 

 

   When I woke back up I was back in Kansas, in a field where me an Sammy use to play. I heard Eye of the Tiger playing faintly through the speakers of an old radio and I could smell apple pie.

   "Hey slacker, what took so long?" I heard my brother voice and turned to see him and Cas sitting on the hood of my impala, drinking a beer. 

   "Sammy!?" I questioned excitedly as I ran up an hugged him.

   "Dude what happened to 'no chick flick moments'?" He asked laughing as he hugged me back. He handed me a beer as I pulled from the hug and leaned against the car next to Cas.

   "Shut up, bitch."

   "Jerk." He responded as we all laughed. We drank and talked for a bit before a couple started walking up the street. I couldn't see there faces from a distance but as they got closer I finally saw them.

   "Dad, Bobby?"

   "Hey son, we've missed you."

 

 

   


End file.
